A Dragon's Destiny
by Dragon Spirit 10
Summary: Have you ever wonder how Malefor was sealed in The Portal of Convexity? well this is what happened.


**A/N: This is my take on how Malefor was sealed in The Portal of Convexity I wrote it a couple years ago and I hope you like it :)**

* * *

A Dragon's Destiny

Long ago on an ancient far off world lived a tribe of earth dragon's they were constantly on the move looking for a place they could settle. Because they were a race of earth dragon's that had long gone extinct they were the last of their kind they were unique amongst earth dragon's for instead of their scales being green and brown their scales were bright red and a very light brown and instead of only being able to breath the element earth like normal earth dragon's they could do so much more and they were much more powerful and stronger than normal earth dragon's that was one of the reason's they were hunted to extinction. So they were looking for a place where they could hide and be safe. But after many years of searching they finally found a safe haven. The tribe were grateful and thanked their god for his guidance. The tribe prospered for many years they had enough food and water and the dragon elders trained young adult dragon's in the ancient ways they taught them how to harness the power of the earth because their kind could summon the earth's assistance and they were grateful for these abilities. The dragon elders only taught young adult dragon's because they knew at that age they could control their powers and wouldn't end up being the destruction of their home.

One day there was joy throughout the tribe as the day approached when the dragon eggs would hatch because their survival depended on those eggs. Two dragon's were about to become parents for the first time the fathers name was Terra he was descended from a long line of tribe warriors and he was also a warrior the mothers name was Lily she was descended from a long line of tribe healers and she was also a healer. Lily had laid a single egg and both of them were happy because there child would hatch soon but both of them were unaware of their child's destiny.

The day finally came all the dragon eggs hatched everyone was thrilled. Except Lily and Terra they were worried because their child had not hatched. They called for the elders help the elders were worried as well they knew that sometimes that not all the eggs hatched on the same day sometimes it took two or three more days for them to hatch but it had been two weeks it had never taken this long before. They soon began to worry that the baby dragon had died in the egg. On that night they had almost lost hope of the the child hatching then suddenly the egg moved they were shocked the egg moved again then a crack appeared then the egg burst open everyone was shocked, confused and thrilled at the same time especially Terra and Lily there child finally hatched and it was a little girl. They wanted her to know that she did not have to feel caged and lonely and that she was free so they named her Spirit to make sure she knew it.

Several years later and Spirit had grown into a young child everyday she went out to explore the haven. Her parents didn't mind as long as she was back by sunset and that she did not leave the haven. Sometimes Spirit went foraging for edible fruit and veg or she would try and hunt small animals that roamed the haven. Because her kind were omnivores and she sometimes got hungry while exploring.

One day instead of exploring Spirit went to the temple which the dragon elders built to train young adult dragon's. Dragon's Spirit's age were allowed to watch but not allowed to join in. Spirit went in and watched the other dragon's train the one who was trained at the moment was not doing well he was trying to breath the element earth. The way they did that was to try and force the earth's power out of their mouth like the shock of an earthquake. He was trying to do that to destroy the training dummy but had no luck so he just gave up. Then all of a sudden Spirit's instinct's took over and she jumped into the training ring and she destroyed the dummy with the power of the earth. Everyone stood in stunned silence a dragon her age should not be able to do that she didn't understand either so she just flew out of the temple. Everyone was even more surprised she should not have been able to fly either dragon's in the tribe did not learn to fly until they were learning how to control the earth's powers. Spirit was even more surprised but mostly frightened she did not know how she was doing this so she just flew home afraid to step outside.

At sunset Spirit's parents asked if she would like to come eat dinner but she refused. All of a sudden the dragon elders came in and asked if she would like to begin her training at the temple tomorrow because of what had happened earlier. Terra and Lily were surprised not because of what had happened earlier they already knew about that but of what they were asking their daughter. Spirit refused because she did not want to destroy herself because she did not know how much power she possessed. The dragon elders did not argue and they left. Spirit then curled up and went back to sleep.

Spirit woke up she heard something outside she got up to find the source of it. She went outside and looked up at the sky and by the position of the moon she could tell it was way past midnight. Then she saw something out of the corner of her eye and it was one of the dragon elders. She hid in the shadows and followed him. Then she saw the other three dragon elders all of them were having a meeting she moved closer so she could here what they were saying. The dragon elders were concerned about Spirit because they heard that in a far away land there was a dragon who had power beyond imagination and with his power he consumed everything and when he refused to stop he was cast into exile but he still roamed free causing chaos, destruction and death. They had heard about it from one of the tribe's hunters who was out hunting and heard two dragon's talking about it. Spirit was shocked about what they were saying about how they feared she would turn into a monster she knew what she had to do she had to leave the haven.

Spirit waited for the dragon elders to leave then she went back home. She took one last look at her parents then she left her home. She then flew up into the night sky and admired the haven from the sky. Then she flew west because she had heard from the tribe's hunters that there was a lush forest to the west known as Tranquil Forest. She was sad that she was leaving her home and family but on days she explored she often did want to leave because she knew every inch of the haven but now she was free.

Spirit kept flying west to find Tranquil Forest she planned to settle there until she knew what to do next. All of a sudden she felt warm she turned her head round and saw the sun rising in the east she thought it was a beautiful sight. Not long after seeing the sunrise she saw something on the western horizon it was Tranquil Forest she knew it had to be because it was the first forest she had seen since leaving the haven and the forest was the nearest place to the haven. Spirit flew closer to the forest and then landed in a small clearing she then drank from a nearby stream then she went into the forset and saw a small cave she went in and saw nobody in there so she went to the back of the cave and went to sleep.

Spirit woke up at midday and she could see why it was called Tranquil Forest it was not completely silent she could hear birds singing in distant trees and water running in small streams. It was a nice peaceful place to live. All of a sudden she could hear screams then utter and complete silence she was confused, worried and scared at the same time. She went back to the edge of the clearing and hid behind a tree. She was shocked when she saw what was landing in the clearing it was a dragon and not just any dragon she could tell by the way he looked it was the same dragon who she had heard about from the tribe's hunter the dragon who had become a monster.

Spirit was terrified she had heard he was a monstrous creature and she could see why. The evil dragon laughed it was a sound that would send fear right through your heart. The evil dragon was saying how everyone was powerless to stop him because his power was limitless it knew no boundaries and that his name brought fear to anyone. His name was Malefor but to others he was known as The Dark Master. Malefor then flew away from Tranquil Forest to cause more pain and suffering. Spirit thought she could not let him get away with it she got so angry with him. Then she suddenly felt odd so she went to look at her reflection in the stream and she saw nothing she then realized that she had taken on the color of her surroundings. She then flew up into the sky and followed Malefor with her new skill she would not be seen.

Only when Spirit was no longer angry did she actually notice her new skill she was surprised because her kind did not possess this ability. She believed that her tribe's god gave her this gift and she thanked him. She kept on following Malefor but she kept her distance because she did not know if she could control her new skill and she did not want Malefor to see her. Spirit decided to call her new skill the mirage skill because that's what it did. She was following Malefor because she knew that he would go and lay waste to a village or a place inhabited by his enemies. She knew she could not let him at the moment but she planned to help the inhabitants of the places he destroyed rebuild there homes.

Nightfall came Spirit was surprised that she had been flying for that long and that she had been able to maintain her mirage skill. She began to wonder how Malefor was doing because he had not stopped flying so she was wondering did he ever rest she was not concerned about him she was just curious. Then Malefor began to fly lower Spirit followed him he landed just outside a small forest she landed a little further away. Spirit thought he would go into the forest but instead he walked away from it towards a cave. Spirit then realized that he must be going to a place he wants to destroy and that he is just getting a bit of rest in the cave before he goes and destroy's it. Spirit went into the forest and found a tree that had an opening at the bottom of it. She went in and saw a small underground cave made from the trees roots and luckily the tree was not that far from where Malefor was so if he was leaving she would here or see him. Before she went to sleep she stopped using her mirage skill and she did not feel exhausted from using it she was just exhausted from the flying she then went to sleep. Spirit woke up she could hear something it was faint but she could definitely hear something she went to the edge of the forest and saw Malefor he was about to fly away she looked at the sky it was still dark it must have been just before dawn. Malefor then flew up into the sky Spirit then focused her power on her surroundings she then took on the color of her surroundings she then flew off in pursuit of Malefor.

Spirit continued to follow Malefor wondering what was so important about this place that he wanted to destroy it. Soon Spirit saw something on the horizon as it was still dark she could not see it clearly but she could see fire's burning in torch's. Then she could see fire everywhere Malefor was breathing fire everywhere she could see homes burning and the inhabitant's running around screaming. But Malefor was laughing so it was clear he was enjoying it he then flew away to cause more pain. Spirit knew she had to help the inhabitants put out the fire's.

Spirit stopped using her mirage skill and flew towards the flames she then stopped and thought how could she put out the flames she then got angry and frustrated that she could not think of anything. Then all of a sudden the sky went dark which was odd because she saw the sun had already risen she then looked up and saw pitch black clouds. Spirit thought that was odd because they were not there a moment ago she then heard thunder and then she saw lightning and then rain poured down from the sky. Spirit could not understand why it started raining she then realized that it must have been her and that her tribe's god must have given her this ability. She then saw the flames die out and then she wanted to see if she did make it rain so she thought in her head rain stop and the rain did stop and the clouds disappeared as quickly as they had appeared so she was right she did make it rain. She then thanked her tribe's god then she flew down to help the inhabitants rebuild there home.

When Spirit landed she saw the inhabitants were red fire dragon's they gathered around her and by the way they looked at her she could tell they were unsure whether she was a threat to them. Then she saw a very old dragon walk up to her she guessed he was the elder he then asked her was she a friend of The Dark Master Spirit shook her head then explained why she was pursuing Malefor. When she finished they believed her story and thanked her because she said she would help them rebuild there homes. Two weeks later and the homes were all rebuilt they all thanked Spirit. Spirit then asked why did Malefor attack their home the elder then explained why he said that they had attacked Malefor's army and had destroyed most of it and Malefor said that you would regret doing that. Spirit then said goodbye and then flew off into then sky she had to find Malefor.

Spirit thought back to two weeks ago and remembered seeing Malefor flying north so Spirit flew north. At midday Spirit saw something it was small village that had a lot of homes burned. Spirit flew down and landed in the center of the village and she saw the inhabitants were moles. She asked them what had happened they said that it was Malefor because they had destroyed one of his fortresses. Spirit helped them rebuild there homes and then she asked did they know any other enemies of Malefor they said there was a village to the west that Malefor was heading towards. Then Spirit thanked them for the information and then she flew west to find the village.

Several years later Spirit had become a fully grown adult dragon for years she had been following Malefor and helping the inhabitants of the places he destroyed rebuild their homes and she had destroyed parts of Malefor's army. Everyday Spirit's anger grew she just could not understand why Malefor was destroying everything but she knew she could not let her anger overpower her. One day Spirit wondered how everything was getting on at her tribe's haven because it had been years since she had left she wondered how her family was getting on. Spirit had not thought of her home for years but when she did it made her cry. Spirit was not afraid of Malefor destroying her home because she knew her tribe had not attacked Malefor's army and she knew he would never find the haven because she knew that when her tribe found it the dragon elders put an enchantment on it so only members of the tribe could see it and get to it. One day Spirit flew to Tranquil Forest because she wanted to see if anything had changed since she was last there. When she got there she did not land in a clearing she just admired it from above then she something running towards the forest she knew immediately what it was it was Malefor's army and she knew she had to stop them.

Spirit was furious why would Malefor send his army to destroy Tranquil Forest because she knew the inhabitants of the forest never get involved with wars. Spirit saw they were getting closer so she focused her power on the trees then the the trees started moving. Spirit then said in her head to the trees around the edge of the forest use your roots to stop them and then a giant hole appeared in the ground and half of Malefor's army fell in then the hole closed up again. Spirit knew that the trees roots made the hole and she also knew that the members of the army that fell into the hole would be trapped forever. Spirit then stopped focusing her power on the trees and then the trees stopped moving then Spirit flew down to the ground and then focused all her power and then she breathed the element earth and it come out in giant waves and she wiped out the rest of the army. Spirit was not surprised that she could control the trees because that was an ability that her kind did possess. Spirit knew she had not defeated all of Malefor's army she had only defeated a small part of it. Spirit decided that she would go to one of Malefor's fortresses that she had heard about from one of her allies she had been told it was deep into a huge mountain range in the north so Spirit took off and began to fly north. Two days later Spirit had reached a mountain range she began searching from above to see if she could spot any signs of Malefor. She then saw a cave she flew lower and landed not to far away from it and hid behind a rock. Spirit then saw Malefor come out of the cave she was angry when she saw him but also relieved that she had got the right place because she had been flying for two days without eating, drinking or stopping to have a rest. Then she heard Malefor say that soon the world will be destroyed an everyone with it Spirit could not believe what she was hearing but she knew she could not let him get away with it she knew she would have to fight Malefor.

Spirit knew she had to fight Malefor even though she was not in the best condition to fight him. Spirit then lept at Malefor and she landed in front of him. Malefor was surprised yet confused because he did not who she was and why she just came out of nowhere. Malefor then said who are you Spirit then said she had been following him since she was a child she then said hadn't he wondered why the homes of the places he had destroyed had been rebuilt much quicker than they should have and that how large amounts of his army had been killed. Malefor then realized who she was he then said that he knew her and that she been the one interfering with his plans and that it would be the last time she would interfere. Malefor was just about to attack her but then Spirit used her powers and she transported them to The Portal of Convexity she had heard of this place from her allies and she had heard that Convexity acts as an airlock between their world and the dark realms beyond. Spirit then used her power again and a snake appeared around Malefor's neck and her neck the snakes rapped themselves around their necks then they went solid and stopped moving Malefor was shocked that Spirit had brought them to Convexity and that she had made the snakes. Malefor then tried to breathe fire but nothing happened then Spirit said that he would not be able to breath any elements because the snake had disabled them and that she had used it on herself to make it a fair fight and that she wanted the fight to be pure strength. Spirit lept at Malefor and dag her claws into his right shoulder Malefor howled in pain as blood poured from the wound he then dag his teeth deep into Spirit's back and then he threw her away from him she got back on her feet and then tried to fly but Malefor grabbed her right wing in his mouth and pulled Spirit roared in pain and then he let go and she crashed he had broken her wing she then grabbed his left wing with her mouth and pulled Malefor screamed in pain know she knew they were even. Spirit then lept at Malefor and then dag her teeth deep into his neck Malefor roared he then hit her with his claws Spirit fell back then Malefor lept at Spirit and dag his teeth deep into her chest and pulled back and teared off a hunk of flesh Spirit howled in pain Malefor then threw the flesh away. Several hours later both of them were weak from the loss of blood and covered in claw and bite marks Malefor then said how could she could not stop him and that he was a purple dragon and it was his destiny to destroy the world Spirit then stood up the snake around her neck disappeared and then she said her name was Spirit and that she would not let him destroy the world. Spirit then used every single bit of her power and she changed color and she was now as bright as a star. Then The Portal of Convexity opened because she knew only one born in the year of the dragon could open the portal and she knew she was born in the year of the dragon. Malefor then fell into The Portal of Convexity and then she sealed the portal but Spirit had used to much of her power and she died.

Back at her tribe's haven everyone was sad because they knew it had been years since Spirit disappeared Spirit's parents where the most upset they did not have another child after Spirit disappeared. All of a sudden there was a bright thing rushing towards the haven it landed in the center of the haven and went deep into the ground. Then a tree began to grow out of the ground and when it finished growing it was giant. Everyone gathered around the tree wondering where it came from and then they could see a figure appear inside the tree it was a dragon's spirit and then the spirit said it's name everyone was shocked it was Spirit who vanished all those years ago. Her parents Terra and Lily came up and asked what had happened to her Spirit then showed everyone in the tribe a vision of what had happened to her through the years and when they saw how she died they were sad but just like her they knew it was for a good cause. When the vision ended they asked about what had happened to her body then Spirit used her power and just in front of the tree Spirit's body appeared her parents were sad because they saw all the wounds on her body but then Spirit explained that she no longer suffered. Then the tree's roots wrapped around her body creating a tomb were her body would be preserved. Then one of the elders asked why did she come back Spirit then said that she wanted to protect her home and also to help them make it through the Winter better. All of a sudden fruit began to grow on the tree because she knew sometimes Winter's were tough everyone thanked Spirit for what she had done and that they would never forget her and that they would hold a festival every year to remember her. Everything was peaceful Malefor was sealed away but would he remain trapped there?

The End

* * *

**A/N: I got the idea of Spirit's mirage skill and making it rain skill from the book series Dragon Keeper (which I recommend).**


End file.
